Talk:Feuerunke
=Enmity Decay/Reset= Slowga possesses some kind of major enmity decay effect. It's advisable to keep your healer in range of Slowga to prevent healers from dying, also erase the tank immediately. The enmity decay was proven by keeping the healers out of Slowga range and having a thief spam Accomplice, any time the healers took any action, from Viruna to Cure V, they would pull hate. When erased immediately, this was not the case. =Testimonials= Solo * ' Soloable by: ' a highly skilled Dancer (Very long fight) -- Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwRmcRGloys 99 DNC/NIN 99 TP bonus Cenovente/Oa2-4 praxidikai for weapons, mix of eva/haste gear. Kept fan dance and shadows up and spammed Aeolian edge like a mofo, exenterator when he went into hundred fists. Took about 5 mins. Ridiculously easy, was never in danger of dying. Swapped in Kartika for the last 5% or so. Could have done it in my sleep. --Sevynwarr 20:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) 90 dnc/nin solo Had +72 in evasion, 5/5 closed position, kept fan dance up full time. Used twilight knife and kartika since the damage was 1-4 with crits as high as 8 >.< Pulled near the the entrance to Beaucidine Glacier. Used Aeolian Edge as much as possible. Didn't bother removing slow, saved violent flourish for shadows. Only had a problem at around 10% with frequent 100 hundred fists, it seemed to gain accuracy. Dark weather does affect him; was dealing 0 damage with double dark weather present. Overall it took around 1.5 hours. I didn't notice a rage or anything special. Good luck! Kyonne 14:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 90 PLD/RDM solo Used Senroh Skewer. Full Empyrian gear, knightly and Guardian earrings, creed necklace, cerberus mantle, krousis and patronus rings. Shamshir +2 and Impatiens. The fight was very consistent; he hits really hard but he doesn't have a lot of big TP surprises. Took at least half an hour, likely a little more than that. Keep Enlight up, keep Holy Circle and Sepulcher up, use Sentinel or Reprisal when he uses Hundred Fists. I didn't need to use Invincible at any point, but be aware of it. Refresh and Phalanx help a lot. If possible, Flash then Stoneskin immediately to lower the amount of MP you spend on healing, or do the same after a Bash. Overall a tense, but very slow fight because of his huge physical resistance. If you're patient, you can take him down. Vinushka 22:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) * 3/15/12 duo-boxed by an Lv.99 dnc/nin and rdm/whm. very easy fight lasted about 3~6 mins just keep Bio 3 or 2, slow 2 and flash on him at all times. Dnc had about 75 eveansin gear and capped eve. skill about 419. keep fan dance up at all times, i never removed slow or stuned him just ws him like crazy. I only used cureing waltz IV once to keep hate. NM dose not have hate reset like ppl said before, The damge u do is low so high cures will take hate easyer as time gose by. Sourpuss ~Slaph 4/12/11 Charun Read below first. Finally after multiple wipes I just did what everyone else said to. Pulled to the trees and Bio III, Poison II, Burn and occasionally nuked with my RDM. Took about 25 minutes but I never converted. I have tried to kill this guy MANY times with small and large groups and by a long shot the solo method was the easiest AND least stressful. IF you CAN get him to the trees it is cake from there. 4/12/11 Charun this is a reply to Asymptotic. I went today with a DNC/NIN, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, BRD/WHM and we died at 40% due to a dc on the DNC's part. But we tried again and died at 70%. The DNC didn't have super evasion gear or anything but with marchx2 mambox2 I don't think much else was going to help. We tried with 2x BLU's added to the mix and we just fed it TP way too quick and went down. Soloable by 90DNC/45NIN. Keep stutter step up and keep him stunned as much as possible during hundred fists. Aeolian edge works to damage him when he's not hundred fisting. Other than that it's a simple fan dance and evasion set fight. Waltz timer anwig salade may be required. Asymptotic 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 25/09/2010 85BLU/WAR Solo Pinned around the trees to the north of outpost, powder boots used to pull. During hundred fists the physical damage resist seemed to diminish as cannonball did 50-100 normally, and 1300~ during Hundred Fists. Took around 20min. Still no key item tho, 0/62 now soloing as BLU or RDM each time Shanpu•Alexander 08:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Rdm/nin solo Using the trees at H-7 to cause the NM to take a longer kite pattern it is a fairly easy solo. Honestly /NIN just for the pull, if its close to kite position then /SCH or /BLM would work equally as good with a faster kill. Kept Poison II + Bio II on at all times and nuked with Fire III, Thunder III when I had MP. Took about ~40mins I'd say, didn't really count. Nothing particularly challenging honestly. ~Chewits Ramuh SOLO 85COR/NIN Soloed same spot as everyone else, used powder boots to get it to the trees. Was using ice shot, took 32 minutes. The pull is the only thing hard about this mob. Kizite 09:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) SOLO 90 COR/37 THF To add some info to the above post from the 85COR if you don't have 2 sets of flee for pulling this NM you will probably end up face down in the snow. While both times i've had help taking down this NM if using Pinning methods its not nessesary at all. 'Pulling' I know of 2 pops for this NM, one is very far east near the lower G2 NM cave entrance(I/J-7). And the other is closer to the Eye wall in Dynamis at around G-7. either or is going to cost you more than 1 flee. 'The Camp' I got this pinning camp from http://kanican.livejournal.com/45706.html#cutid1 where he explains all the small nuances for it. to pull i would POP the NM 1st then use my powder boots (usually getting hit once or twice) then flee to the camp at H-7 always keeping a distance of no less than 20 no more than 40 yalms from my target. If you flee straight there your target will lose aggro and depop. about the point where i get to the ramp to go up to camp my flee wears off and i use the Job ability Flee from /thf to pull the rest of the distance. 'The Fight' Now that Quick Draw gives COR's TP. you can try to throw in Numbing Shots, Detonators, or Slug shots every 100 tp or so but more than likely the delay that your stuck in place with WS animation is liable to get you killed. my Quick Draws were doing anywhere from 185 (with no weather or day affiliations acting on it) to 222 with ice day/weather and 5 on Wizard's Roll. I did have resist QDs hit for 102~105. my QD relavent gear was, The Trial 898 gun, Steel bullet, Uggalepih Pendant, Moldavite earring, Corsair's Tricorne, Aquilo's/Austere's Staff, Hyorin/Furin Obi. Each quickdraw did about 1~1.5% of the NM's HP. So expect to have a stack or 2 of cards taking into account resists. FFXI Leonidus 10:41, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Duo Just duo'd this as THF/RNG with help from a BLU/NIN friend. Kited it around the trees like everyone else, used all the Ranged Accuracy gear I have (some stuff that I use on RNG that I could also use on THF : Behemoth Rings +1, Faith Torque, Mirke Wardecors with RAcc and Snapshot, Buccaneer's Belt, Aurore Brais and Skadi's Jambeaux). I also have 8 Marksmanship merits. I used a Velocity Bow and Venom Bolts (most damaging bolts a THF can use, and the poison effect helped too over the whole fight). I don't know how long the fight took exactly, forgot to check time. I used about 130 bolts. With a Yellow Curry Bun, my bolts landed for about 60 damage each, and Slug Shots were doing 400-450 damage. The fight wasn't hard but you have to be careful, I did get hit or missed a few times. My BLU friend cured me a few times and used Cannonball throughout the fight for low damage except during Hundred Fists. At that time, damage was multiplied by 10 for him and he did a few nice Quadratic Continuums (almost died from them though) --Soily 14:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Just did it again, fight took less than 20 minutes. BLU did more damage this time. Blitzstrahl's stun works very well, so he could use Blitzstrahl then another spell during Hundred Fists for safe damage. --Soily 16:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) 90THF/NIN and 90WHM/RDM Duo (Comfortable, but by no means easy, straight up tanked fight using Aeolian Edge as main source of damage). His Abyss Blast varied between 300-500, Undead Mold never passed 300 damage with fully merited Shellra V but his crit hits were deadly at 450+ damage and regular melee hits did 200+ damage (no -damage taken gear, but unmerited Protectra V). Was able to evade the majority of hits with a fairly poor evasion build (369 Evasion Skill, 43 Evasion, 84+9 AGI inc. 7 from Boost-AGI). Hate can be unstable at the start because melee hits (Auric/Rapidus) were doing 3-5 damage, main source of damage was 250+ from Aeolian Edge. Try and keep Slow Erased but beware of MP issues as this is a long fight (averaged 20-30 mins). Managed to do 500-600 damage Dancing Edge during Hundred Fists thanks to the White Mage focusing entirely on Cures (you can go down quick to his Melee if you get unlucky with Shadows). Only real issue was him doing a 900+ Whip Tongue after Hundred Fists had taken down my shadows and a little HP (he likes to do Slowga after Hundred Fists to make it even worse). --Mangotastic 21:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) THF90/NIN & WHM90 Duo Just duo'd (dualbox) this 6 times for Dagger 9. Everything is said above, and it really helped me. My THF had about 375 Eva skill and +30 Eva gears, it was missing alot like 1-2/10 hits, just gotta watch for Slowga and Erase asap or your timer wont coordinate with his moves. So Hundred Fist was absolutly not a problem, make sure you have shadows before HF ends because the Wipe Thong at end is deadly. Charged 300 TP before starting and Aeolian Edge at start should go for 350 dmg, help with hate at start. I highly recommend to NOT fight him as Dark Day and pretty much in past cause of Dark Weather because he get a signifant Attack and bAccuracy/b bonus.. ended one fight with a 1k dmg Abyss Blast. Everything is timed GL if you duo this took me 12hrs for all 6 NMs (time of 1 fight was 30-40min) Amydine-Emmia on Valefor. 17/07/2011 Just did 2 of these guys for my dagger trial with THF90/NIN45 and WHM90/RDM45. fight was stupid easy. stored TP to 300% at start to open with Aeolian Edge doing 330dmg. fought in my TP set with 78+11 AGI(9 from 1 Evasion Kila+2) whm erased slow and meleed it to about 80% for first HF. i switched to a full evasion set(376skill+77 with AGI78+53) would cast ichi a lil before i though HF would pop, and when i got to 1 shadow, casted ichi again, most times it went through. if it didnt, a quick ni. Before he gets through my second set of shadows HF wears. during HF i would pop evisceration for 900~1.9k. that would usually take off 6~15%. making him almost immediatly HF again. overall easy fight. whm cured and erased. thf Aeolian Edge normal state, evisceration during HF. first fight lasted 15min, second 12min.(gotta do 5 more cuz i forgot to equip dagger >< fml.) Kadia of Cerberus July 27, 2011. Trio Failed Tried to trio this, a la Charybdis (NIN BRD RDM). The physical resistance meant NIN was hitting 0-5, with weaponskills capping at 30~, so hate was an issue. Hundred Fists ended this experiment really fast; evasion just isn't high enough to blink tank through it. Did this on 22/11/2010 as Trio 85 Dnc/Nin x2 with eva gear and 85 Smn/Whm Smn mainly helped buff and heal and used predeter claws while us dnc stuned hundred fists and kited when needed. Groups "4 Man" You want to use elemental WS until you get it to two hour. Would reccomend having one person tank it and others build tp on surrounding mobs. Once it two hours use physical ws and zerg it to force it to use it's two hour more. Evis went from doing 80 dmgto 8-1200. Very Easy fight if you do this. Make sure you pay attention to dead people as it can one shot. 11man'ed Tried with 6, RDM,RDM,PLD,THFx3 and PLD just couldn't get a grab on hate enough. Got him down to about 40% before wipe. Physical dmg sucks as mentioned above. Got 2xBLM,2xRDM, and a PLD to come and we took it down with average speed but was safe. From what it seems, BLM and BLU are the way to go on this mob. Killed with NIN/DRK BLU/DRK COR/DRK BRD RDM and WHM the other day. Slow fight, kept stun locked throughout 100 fist. Killed this last night w/ ease. Did spam Slowga quite a bit which kinda got annoying. Set-up was: x2 PLD/NIN, x2 WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM, SMN (Party 1), BLM, TH4, WAR (Party2). We had a WHM full-time Misery and spam Esuna every time it cast Slowga. The SMN tried Diabolos but wasn't that effective, he switched to Ifrit which made a big difference. We had the melee off till the last 20%. BLM started w/ T2 nukes and moved up to AMIIs. Overall the fight is pretty cake with a well balanced group. PLD Undead Killer & Holy Circle ftw! (Dvznaarai, Asura) I'm very skeptic towards the 30 min rage timer on this NM. I've fought it for almost an hour several times and have not noticed anything close to a rage state. I would like to see some evidence for this. --Kytio 18:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) = Ranged Attack = Fought this VNM multiple times as Rng and can attest that physical resistance does not affect ranged attack. Every shot I was doing 100+ dmg and WS did 800+ the entire fight. The downside is that rng takes hate fast and this NM will Whip Tongue for up to 1500. ≈Kerayu≈ = Magic Damage Reductions? = A fully merited Taru RDM/NIN was casting Fire III for 300 damage on this NM, while a BLU/NIN with 4/5 Convergence and HQ Staff/MAcc Gear hit a soft cap of 480 damage with Heat Breath when it should have been doing well over 900. Additionally, during Hundred Fists, all magic damage was heavily resisted or reduced even further; it was the only time the NM would resist Quick Draw from an exceptional Corsair. Perhaps Hundred Fists lowers its physical resistance but ups its magic resistance? And if it's like other VNMs like Verthandi, a hard-capped Heat Breath would indicate a ~50% reduction on other magical weaponskills like Atonement. --Eremes 03:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) = Jumper NM? = just seen this mob on widescan while camping Biast with a friend didnt know what it was sicne i didnt see it on the xarcabard pages NM list, so as i put my character on autorun towards it, i looked itup on wiki, when i went back to the game, it had despawned, 10-15 mins later it was a back again, so i'm wondering if it jumps around to different zones like dark ixion? --Latravant 10:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) one note, he spawned at (H-7) on the west side of the hill both times i seen him on widescan. --Latravant 10:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) This is a VNM. It is a force pop using abyssite. It is not a typical "wait for it to pop" nm. What you saw was somebody who popped it, and fought it at H-7, the location Chewits refers to below. When the NM dies, it dissapears from Wide Scan and goes back underground. It will show up on Wide Scan again if someone else pops it. --Spikido 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) = Evolith = dark weather: additional effect dark damage +9 full dark triangle pointing down 6 dark weather: additional effect dark damage +6 full dark triangle pointing down 5 dark weather: additional effect dark damage +4 full dark triangle pointing down 4 *Xarcabard_S (G-7) up ramp; (H-8). *Beaucedine (G/H-10) on level above the pond; (G-9) at base of ramp to Pso'Xja (1). --vm0d (talk) 01:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Xarcabard and Xarcabard S wandering the large field at eastern (I-7) & northern (I-8). Second pop in Xarcabard was in the SW corner of (I-8). *Beaucedine near the ramp in the middle of (I-9). Second pop I saw was at the base of the ramp at (H-7). *Beaucedine S at the top part of (F-9). It is on the same vertical level as the Survival Guide at (G-7) and is a relatively short journey from there. --Madranta (talk) 02:10, October 4, 2018 (UTC)